Bitter Sweet Affair
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: "Kau selalu membuat ku horny, Nyonya Lee," / "Kita sedang di tempat umum,H-hae." / Mereka saling menyakiti diri mereka sendiri / Kebersamaan kami hanya sesuatu yang semu / HaeHyuk / Yaoi / Male x Male / Hurt no comfort / NC-21 (?) / RnR Please


**p/s : **Cerita ini mengandung bahasa yang vulgar dan unsur mature content. Mohon untuk yang masih di bawah umur agar bisa **angkat kaki** dari laman ini sebelum mata kalian ternodai(?). **No Bash. No Flame. And No FanWar. **Kalau masih berniat membaca silahkan.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, dear. ^^

**Bitter****Sweet Affair**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**TwoShot (?)**

**Mature Content**

**Vulgar Language**

**R.I.P English ^^**

**.**

**All cast is NOT mine. But this story is MINE.**

**It just story. So be mature.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kebersamaan kami hanya sesuatu yang **_**semu**_**. Satu di antara ****kami bahkan**** telah terikat dengan ****seseorang****. ****  
****Tapi untuk satu hal aku bertahan dalam ke****semuan**** hubungan kami.  
Cinta?**

**.**

**.**

_**Let's begin. . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat terang tengah berdiri anggun di depan pintu keluar untuk para _passager_ yang baru saja tiba di bandara. Kaca mata hitam itu terlihat bertengger cantik di hidung bangir pria berusia 30an itu. Lalu lalang orang di sekitar sempat mencuri pandang pada sosok itu yang terliat _fragile nan anggun_ selayak _kaum berdada_.

Di sisi lain sosok lelaki bertubuh lebih kekar dengan pesona perkasa yang menguar darinya. Sosok dengan tatanan rapi khas eksekutif dengan bingkai hitam menutupi pandangannya. Seutas senyum – _lebih mirip seringai_ – ia torehkan saat menemukan sosok lain yang ia nantikan.

"Lama tak bersua, _Nyonya Lee_,"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Hae,_" lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kurus mencoba mendorong dada sosok yang ia panggil _Hae_,

"-dan jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini. Kita sedang di tempat umum,"

Dengan alis berjengit menggoda _Hae _atau lebih tepatnya _Lee Donghae_ kembali merapatkan diri ke sosok di depannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lawan bicaranya. Sebelum sebuah bisikan menggoda ia luncurkan.

"Kau tahu kan _Hyukkie_, kalau aku selalu _horny_ jika melihatmu. Apalagi dengan celana ketat mu ini,"

Tangan nakal Donghae menjalar ke area tubuh belakang _Hyukkie_ atau lengkapnya _Lee Hyukjae_ dan meremas kasar pantat lelaki kurus itu sembari mengulum telinga tempat bisikan _kotor_ yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"Ki-kita, sedang di tempat, , _nngh_, , umum, _Hae_,"

Hyukjae berontak. Memcoba melepaskan diri dari adegan tak _seronok_ yang tengah ia alami. Bagaimanapun mereka _masih_ di tempat umu. Setidaknya itu yang Hyukjae pikirkan.

_Sreett _

"_Eh_? Kita mau kemana, _Hae_?"

"_Toilet_,"

Hanya dengan satu kata, Donghae menyeret Hyukjae menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan kopernya menunggu di tempat ia tinggalkan.

_Toh juga tak bakal hilang._ Pikir Donghae.

Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah-

_menuntaskan hasratnya._

.

Hyukjae berjalan terseret mengikuti langkah Donghae yang terburu-buru. Sampai di depan toilet, lelaki berbadan _dempal_ itu membuka pintu kasar membuat beberapa orang dalam toilet itu terheran. Namun bukan Donghae namanya jika ia tak bisa mengusir mereka walau tanpa suara.

_Cukup dengan death glare.^^_

Membuka salah satu bilik kamar mandi dengan tak sabaran. Dan mendorong masuk lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya.

"_Ouch_,"

Hyukjae terdorong hingga terduduk di atas _closet _dengan sedikit kasar. Donghae hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum meraih tengkuk Hyukjae dan mulai melumat habis bibir sensual yang telah menggodanya sedari tadi. Memasukkan lidahnya, Donghae mulai mengeksplorasi _goa hangat nan manis_ lelaki di hadapannya sementara tangannya terjulur kebelakang tubuhnya sendiri untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu bilik kamar mandi.

"_euungghh,"_

Satu erangan erotis lolos dari bibir Hyukjae saat Donghae mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di _closet_ sementara ia duduk di pangkuan lelaki berlengan kekar itu. Telapak besar itu mulai tak bisa diam. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sosok di pangkuannya. Meremas pelan pantat –_ tak terlalu berisi_ – milik Hyukjae sebelum merayap ke dalam _coat _panjang yang tengah lelaki kurus itu kenakan dan melepasnya kasar.

"Kau tahu_ Hyuk_, kau memang terlihat manis dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis,"

Donghae melepas ciuman mereka dan mulai fokus melepaskan sweter dan dan kancing kemeja Hyukjae,

"-tapi tidak untuk sekarang,"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum simpul. Sebuah ide _menarik_ melintas di kepalanya.

"_emmhh_,"

Donghae mendesah tertahan saat Hyukjae _– dengan sengaja_ – menggesekkan kemaluan keduanya yang masih sama-sama _tersembunyi_ di balik celana. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di paras – _cenderung ayu – _nya. _Dan seringai__nya__ pun di balas dengan seringai._

"_How naughty you're_"

"_Aaahhnn_"

Donghae mencubit keras _nipple_ Hyukjae yang mengintip dari balik kemeja yang terbuka. Obsidan yang biasa bersinar sendu itu kini telah menghitam terselimuti nafsunya sebagai seorang _dominan_. Hyukjae yang terlonjak keenakan karena perilakunya pada titik sensitif di dada mulus itu. Dan efeknya, bagian bawah lelaki kurus itu – _entah disengaja atau tidak _– bergesek kasar dengan sesuatu di tengah paha Donghae yang telah mengeras.

"_Nnnghh, , Ha-aahhn, , Haee, , aaah_,"

Libido lelaki berlengan kekar itu sudah menaik hingga ke _ubun-ubun_nya. Gesekan terus menerus pada alat vitalnya yang masih berada dalam celana di tambah dengan dengungan desah dari bibir merah Hyukjae benar-benar tak membantunya.

"Kau tahu jika aku tak suka terlalu lama ber-_fore play_ ria,"

Donghae menghentikan semua aktifitasnya dan mulai membantu Hyukjae berdiri sembari tangan terampilnya mulai menyingkirkan semua kain di bagian bawah lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Membuka kasar ikat pinggang serta _zipper_ celananya sendiri. Hingga sesuatu yang panjang dan gemuk itu menjulang tak terhalangi.

"-_now ride me fast and hard_,_ babe_"

Dan mengucapkan _dirty talk_ dengan suara _husky _penuh nafsu yang mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae bergairah.

Hyukjae yang memang sedari sesi ciuman telah menegang kini menjilat bibirnya sensual. Merangkak naik kepangkuan Donghae dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada bahu lebar lelaki dihadapannya. Sedang tangannya yang lain mengarahkan _batang_ Donghae yang telah tegak menantang. Jangan tanya Hyukjae mengenai rasa sakit kala _bermain_ tanpa _lube_ atau _pemanasan_. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu sering mengenal segala macam rasa sakit. _Termasuk untuk hatinya_.

"_nnnhh, , , It's big, , nnnhh, , Hae nngghh,_"

Jemari lentik itu mengusap sensual batang keras yang tengah ia genggam. Mengarahkan perlahan pada _manhole _milikinya. Setelah dianggapnya pas, tubuh kurus itu perlahan turun mengikuti gravitasi. Memejamkan erat kelopak matanya. Melawan rasa sakit dan perih membakar yang melanda dinding _rectum_ miliknya. Tapi ia yakin akan ada kenikmatan mutlak yang akan ia rasakan.

"_Ssshh, , so tight Hyuk, ngggh,_"

Donghae menggeram nikmat saat batang penis miliknya perlahan mulai tertelan dalam dinding _rectum_ milik Hyukjae. Donghae berani bersumpah, jika itu adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah ia masuki. _Walau ia juga memiliki lubang lain yang terkadang ia nikmati._

"_Aakkhh Hae,_"

Hyukjae memekik kala batang penis milik Donghae sepenuhnya memenuhi _manhole_ nya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Menikmati sentuhan Donghae yang membelai lembut sisi wajahnya. Hingga sekelibat _bayangan_ yang tak ingin ia ingat tiba - tiba menerpa pikirannya.

Donghae yang tahu perubahan ekspresi lelaki di pangkuannya pun hanya terdiam. Mengecup kening Hyukjae lembut sebelum berucap pelan.

"_Why ?"_

Hyukjae tersadar. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. _Terlalu tipis untuk sebuah senyuman. _

"_No. Nothing,"_

Ia kembali berfokus pada kegiatan mereka yang sedikit tertunda. Ia mulai menaikan pinggulnya pelan dan menghujamkan ke bawah dengan cepat. Membuat ujung kejantanan Donghae menumbuk sesuatu yang kecil dan sensitif di dalam lubangnya.

_"Ahhkk, , H-haee, , , nnghhh,"_

Hyukjae seakan mulai hilang kendali. Ia menunggangi penis Donghae dengan brutal. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan tak beraturan. Membiarkan batang panjang itu terus menerus menumbuk titik sensitif nya di dalam sana.

_"H-hyuk, , eehhm , , yeaah, , faster babe,"_

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tengah memejam mata. Seakan benar - benar menikmati kenikmatan yang tengah lelaki kurus itu berikan. Ia tersenyum getir. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang bergelut di hatinya. Ia sakit. Begitu sakit. Tapi ia seakan sudah tak peduli. Ia memejam mata dan terus menunggangi penis Donghae dengan kasar.

Di lain sisi Donghae bukan tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tahu. Ia tahu bagaimana lelaki yang tengah menunggangi kejantanannya saat ini tengah menangis. Ia melihat sebulir air mata keluar dari ujung _orbs_ indah yang tengah terpejam erat. Donghae tahu itu. Ia sudah terlalu tahu itu.

_"Aakkhh, , H-haee, , aanhh, , t-there, , aahh, , moree Haee, , m-more, ,"_

Hyukjae memekik keras saat Donghae mulai ambil andil dalam kegiatan panas mereka. Lelaki kekar itu memegang erat pinggang ramping Hyukjae dan membantu Hyukjae naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Membuat Hyukjae semakin hilang kendali akan dirinya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika orang lain mendengar teriakan dan desahannya.

Donghae mulai menginvasi kembali mulut Hyukjae dengan ciuman panasnya. Bergelut lidah mencari kedominanan. Walau pada akhirnya ia sendiri lah yang menang. Namun bukan hanya hasrat yang tertoreh dalam ciuman keduanya. Perasaan siksa yang saling menyakiti keduanya yang terlukis jauh hingga tak tampak. _Ya, keduanya memang saling menyakiti._

_"Aaahh, , H-hae I w-want to, , aanhh, , nggghh, ,"_

_"Wait Hyuk, , nhhh, , a little bit, ,"_

Donghae menggerakkan pinggang ke atas ke bawah berlawanan dengan gerakan Hyukjae di atas nya. Mereka sama - sama mengerjar kenikmatan jasmani masing - masing. Hingga bagai ribuan kupu - kupu menggelitik perut Hyukjae. Lelaki kurus itu mengejang saat Donghae dengan keras menumbuk prostatnya. Otot - otot rectum nya mengerat dan menjepit kuat kejantanan Donghae di dalam sana.

_"D-donghae, , aakkhh,"_

_"Hhnn, , Hyuk,"_

Arus itu menerpa keduanya. Cairan sperma mereka pun keluar tak terbendung. Hangat menyelimuti perut bagian dalam Hyukjae. Pandangan mereka masih mengabur karena arus klimaks yang begitu putih nan abstrak.

Hyukjae terkulai lemas di bahu kokoh Donghae. Sementara lelaki kekar itu memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat dan mengusap lembut punggung ringkih dalam pelukannya. Mereka terpejam. Menikmati eksistensi masing - masing. Hingga bulir - bulir tak berdosa itu menetes dalam senyap.

_Keduanya menangis. Menangis dalam diam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Sweet Affair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"H-hyuk, slowly. Aahnn, , it would be h-hurt you,"_

Donghae berusaha memelankan gerakan Hyukjae diatasnya. Lelaki itu masih dengan brutal menunggangi penisnya.

_"N-no hae, aaahh, , I miss y-you, nngghh, , I w-want you, , aakkhh, , come inside me, , nnghh, , more a-and moree, , aakkhh,"_

Hyukjae masih _persistent_ menghujamkan _manhole_ nya pada penis Donghae yang tegang menjulang. Mereka sudah tak lagi di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil Hyukjae. Dengan Donghae di kursi kemudi dan Hyukjae yang kembali menunggangi penis besar lelaki kekar itu.

_"I don't want hurting you more than this, Hyuk,"_

Lelaki kurus itu terdiam sejenak. Menatap lurus menembus _obsidan_ sendu di hadapannya. Ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali tatapan penuh kasih dan siratan rasa sakit yang tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Hyukjae seakan tak peduli. Ia tak mau peduli. Ia mencium lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh hasrat. Donghae tahu apa yang tengah di rasa lelaki yang teramat ia kasihi itu. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali hanya membalas ciuman dan memberikan apa yang Hyukjae inginkan. _Sex bersamanya._

_"Aahhh, , H-hae there, , nnggh, , ddeeper, , aahhn, , m-more, , nnghh,"_

Lelaki kurus itu semakin merancau tak karuan. Donghae terus menghujam _manhole_ yang sudah memerah itu dengan _bringas_. Ia suka saat Hyukjae meneriakkan namanya seakan hanya ia yang ada di pikirannya. Ia suka bagaimana reaksi tubuh Hyukjae atas setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Ia hanya terlalu mengerti lelaki kurus itu.

Hyukjae masih terlonjak - lonjak di atas pangkuan Donghae. _Mercedes_ hitam itu masih terlonjak pelan di parkiran akibat aktivitas sang pemilik di dalamnya. Beruntung kondisi parkiran sangat sepi hingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam mobil mewah itu..

_"Aahhn, , H-hae don't, , nngghh, , bite too h-hard, , aakkhh,"_

Donghae masih sibuk menghisap dan menggigit _nipple_ Hyukjae yang terpampang di depannya. Kemeja lelaki kurus itu terbuka hingga menampilkan bagian dadanya yang bertebar _kissmark_ dan dua _nipple_ yang menggoda untuk tak Donghae hisap.

Lelaki _brunette_ itu masih setia menghujam _manhole_ Hyukjae. Mulut dan tangan kirinya memanja kedua _nipple_ Hyukjae. Sementara tangan kanannya memompa penis lelaki kurus itu seiring dengan tempo pergerakan mereka di bawah sana.

_"Aakkhh, , H-hae I c-can't, , nngghh, , aannhh,"_

Hyukjae semakin merancau tak karuan saat di rasanya arus klimaks semakin mendekapnya. Peluhnya sudah membanjiri tubuh putihnya. Leher dan dadanya sudah penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karya Donghae.

Sementara di lain sisi Donghae masih sibuk mengeksplorasi tubuh menggiurkan di pangkuannya. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan tubuh yang terlampau sering ia gagahi itu. Ia tak pernah bosan. _Takkan pernah bosan_.

_"DONGHAE, ,"_

Hyukjae berteriak keras. Pandangannya putih dan begitu buram. Spermanya membanjiri tubuh bagian depan dan perut Donghae. Perutnya mengejang dan otot _rectum_nya mengetat. Membungkus penis besar Donghae dengan begitu erat. Hingga sang pemilik tak lagi kuasa menahan klimaksnya.

_"HYUKKIE, ,"_

Geraman nikmat itu menggema nembus indra pendengaran Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum lemah. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Ia hanya terkulai lemas di pangkuan Donghae. Menikmati belaian lembut pada pucuk kepala dan punggunya. Perlahan kantuk menyelimuti jiwanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Hingga ia membiarkan jiwanya terbang menuju _dunia kapuk_.

Di lain sisi Donghae masih setia membelai punggung orang terkasihnya. Membiarkan tubuh ringkih itu bernafas teratur dalam dekapannya. Ia membelai lembut sisi wajah Hyukjae yang penuh peluh. Rambut nya basah akan peluh. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menutupi wajah lelaki berahang tegas itu.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia mendekap erat tubuh di pangkuannya. Ia merasa bersalah. Semuanya terasa salah baginya. Bahkan bagi Hyukjae. Ia sadar tak seharusnya disini. Berada dalam kebersamaan semu. Menikmati _sex_ dengan lelaki dalam dekapannya kini. Ia telah menyakiti banyak pihak.

_Ia menyakiti Hyukjae._

_Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_Dan ia, telah menyakiti anak dan istrinya._

**.**

**.**

**To be continue / Delete. . ?**

**.**

**.**

_Hay readers. . ._

_Maaf jika sy kembali nye-pam crita tak jelas. ;)_

_Jemari sy hanya terlalu gemas untuk tak lagi menulis. Hingga akhir.x sy paksakan untuk menulis. Dan inilah hasilnya. Tak sebegitu jelas bukan.?_

_Sy hanya ingin memenuhi dahaga(?) Para shipper akan ff ber-mature content #alasan_

_But anyway, jgn terlalu berharap atau menyuruh sy untuk update cepat. Bgi yg sudah mengenal sy pastilah tau bagaimana kebiasaan sy untuk menulis._

_So, untuk sekarang sy hanya bisa memberi ini._

_Just enjoy it._

_Salam Meyla Rahma._

_January 31, 2015_


End file.
